Hermione White and the Seven Weasleys
by alyssialui
Summary: Hermione White is visited by a strange old woman in the woods. Only true loves kiss will awaken her from the deep sleep that has befallen her. One-shot. Fluff? Dramione.


_A/N: I found out what a Drapple was and I just had to write one. This may not be the best thing I could come up with but I'm ok with it. Other than that, this is Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, staring Hermione, the Weasley boys, Harry and Draco. __Read and Review. Check out my other fics. And I do not own Harry Potter._

_Submission for:_

**The Classic Disney Movie Challenge!****: ****Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs**: Write about a damsel-in-distress, write about Drapple.

* * *

Hermione White busies herself in the small cottage, dusting and cleaning all surfaces. All of her friends were out gathering firewood and other necessities for the dinner she would cook tonight. She sighs and sits on the edge of her small bed, fingering the homemade quilt. She had been here all her life. She never knew her parents, just her friends. They had taken her in, raised her and made her feel at home. She could never repay them. Taking care of the house would not equal a life of love and care.

A knock on the door brings Hermione out of her thoughts. She runs to the door to see a small old lady standing there. Her raggedy clothes hang loosely off her old frame. She is smiling but looks very tired. A large basket of juicy red and green apples is hooked on her elbow.

Hermione brings a hand to her plump red lips. "Hello there. Are you alright?"

The old lady chuckles and her mouth widens to reveal missing teeth. "Oh I'm just fine deary. You see, I live a bit further in the woods and I have many apple trees which are all bearing fruit. I see you and friends through the forest all the time and I thought I would share some of the fruit with you." The old lady smiles at Hermione, holding out the basket to her.

Hermione smiles kindly to the elder woman and grabs one of the bright red apples out of the basket. "My, these do look delicious. I'll have to take a few for my friends. They're all out now I'm afraid."

Hermione takes a bite out of the bright red apple and is surprised to find the inside of the apple a dark purple. There is an odd taste on her lips and her tongue feels strange. Her bright brown eyes widen and she looks at the old woman in front of her. The woman was still smiling, undisturbed by the strange apple. Hermione starts to feel very hot and dizzy, holding her hand to her forehead. When did she get this tired? Unable to support herself any longer, Hermione falls to the floor letting the apple roll out of her hand. She looks up at the old woman for help, to get someone. She wants to tell her to find her friends, but her throat has closed up. She cannot speak and it's hard to breathe. Before her eyes finally close, Hermione no longer sees the kind old lady's face but a beautiful young woman. The woman's face breaks out in a wide flawless smile before closing the door to the cottage.

* * *

"Hi ho, Hi ho, Hi ho!" the boys sing, carrying the bags of firewood, fruits and meats on their backs. They march like soldiers across the hills and through the trees. The forest floor is blanketed with red,yellow, orange and brown leaves, which break under their heavy feet.

Ron speaks up, "What is 'hi ho'?"

Fred touches his chin thoughtfully then turns to his younger brother. "I'm not sure you know?"

George slings his hand over Fred's shoulders, "Let's say Ha ho instead."

Fred grins, "Or Hoo Ha!"

Everyone laughs and Bill calls out above everyone's head, "Can you guys pick up the pace? It's been a long day and Hermione is expecting us. I can't wait for her delicious meals."

Percy raises his hand, "I second that." He doesn't see as Fred sticks his leg in his path and Percy goes tumbling down. His bag of cherries tears and litters the forest floor.

Bill turns back. His fallen brother is scowling up Ron, Harry, Fred and George, the last two share a conspiratorial grin. He slaps his forehead. "Fred, George, you help Percy pick up the cherries. Meet you at the cottage."

Fred and George frown at Bill while Percy just smirks at the pair. At one stern look from Bill, Fred and George help Percy as Ron and Harry skip past.

"Hermione, we're home!" Charlie calls out while pushing open the door. "I'll get started on the pies and you can-" He stops at the sight of their porcelain doll laying on the floor looking paler than ever. Her face looks peaceful and her chest rises and falls with small breaths. His brothers crowd around him in the doorway wondering what has stopped him. He suddenly drops his bag on the floor, the firewood spilling out onto the hardwood floor of their cottage. He rushes to the fallen princess and cradles her in arms on the floor.

Bill, Ron and Harry step in, taking in the scene before them.

"What happened here?!" Bill screams, looking around the cottage for any changes. Did someone come inside and hurt her?

Everything looks exactly the same. There is nothing out of place and everything looks cleaner. She was tidying up before we got home. A bowl of flour rests on the kitchen counter while a pot of water waits on the stove. He then spies a half eaten apple that had rolled under their little dining table. Ron bends down and picks up the poisoned apple. He sniffs it slightly and then turns to Bill, "Poison."

Bill frowns and then turns to Charlie. Charlie is still holding Hermione, lightly rubbing her arms and trying to wake her up. "Put her in bed. Ron, bring your dirty socks."

Once in bed, Ron waves the socks in front of Hermione's nose but she still does not wake.

Fred has just entered the scene with George and Percy in tow. Their animated chatter dies at seeing their beloved Hermione surrounded by their brothers and Ron dangling his stinky socks in her face.

George adopts a serious tone, "Ron, if you want a girl to like you, then stinky socks are the last thing she will want as a courting gift."

Ron's ears turn red before Bill speaks up, "We found her on the floor but she's not waking up. We thought the smell would work. She always hated his socks."

"Hey!" Ron says indignantly, tossing his socks on the floor.

Fred and George run up and start banging some pots and pans they had taken from the kitchen. All the boys cover their ears from the noise, but Hermione continued sleeping.

Fred and George drop the pans. "So what do we do?"

"We can't give her anything to eat or drink while she's sleeping. So we wait I guess."

* * *

There is always one brother at Hermione's side. No one wanted to leave her unguarded after what had happened while they were away. They take care of her dutifully: bathe her, dress her and brush her hair. They talk to her while she sleeps and try and they try everything to wake her up: pinches, small slaps, cold water, hot water, loud noises, bright flashes, screaming. She does not wake up. She does not even move or shift but lays her back the whole time.

Charlie walks over to Bill sitting at Hermione's bed. The soft light from the window near her bed falls over her face. Her hair shines in the light and it warms her skin. Bill holds her hand and wishes he could see her lovely brown eyes again. "It's been a month, brother." He places a hand on Bill's shoulder, "I don't think she's waking up."

Bill shrugs the hand off his shoulder, keeping his eyes straight on Hermione's calm face. "She's not dead Charlie. She's breathing. Sometimes she even smiles in her sleep. She's alive."

Charlie urges, "But she's not waking up. She's not Hermione. I think we need to give up now. She wouldn't like to know that we've stopped our lives just for her. She'd want us to move on."

Bill runs his hand through her chestnut waves. She has been sleeping ever since that day they found her on the floor. She hasn't eaten or drank anything but her body does not waste away. The poison or the magic has preserved her in eternal slumber, as beautiful as ever.

Bill has decided, and with the help of his brothers, they fashion a glass coffin for her so the world could admire her beauty as she remains asleep. They carry the coffin out; no songs are sung this time. They place her out in the woods by her favourite lake. She would have liked that. They pay their respects, decorate the coffin with bright flowers and wreaths made of fallen leaves and then depart. They visit everyday and they enjoy her company, just as when she was still at the cottage.

* * *

Young Prince Draco is riding through the woods. He has finally gotten away from his nagging parents. The topic of today was marriage. He shakes his head and clears his thoughts before coming to a lake. He leads his horse to the water to drink as he bends down himself. After taking a few gulps and splashing the water into his face, he looks around. There is something shiny on the other side. He leads the horse around the edge of the lake up to a large glass box. What is in the box?

He sees the most beautiful woman in the world, fairest of them all. She has captivated him and he can not look away from her face. Her skin looks so soft. He has to touch her. He carefully lifts the lid off the coffin and bends over her, studying her closer. He face is round and contours gracefully from her forehead, by her ears and down to her chin. Her nose is delicate and small, perfect on her small face. He caresses her cheek with his hand. It's softer than he imagined. Her lips are bright red, a stark contrast to her beautiful pale skin. He wonders if they were soft as well. He leans down and kisses her.

Suddenly, she awakes. Her eyes focus on his slowly. She blinks. Once. Twice. And then **wham**. He falls back clutching his face where she had hit him.

"Where is that old hag?" she screams, sitting out of the coffin.

"Who?" he grumbles, checking if she has broken his nose.

"I was in my home and this old lady gave me an apple. Then she changed into a beautiful woman with crazy black hair."

"Crazy black hair? Did she have dark red lips? Long green dress?"

"Yes?" she said arching her eyebrow.

"Oh that's my aunt Bella. Queen of Riddleton. Crazy bitch."

"I had fallen asleep. I-"

Branches and leaves crunch underfoot as seven boys stumble upon the pair. "Hermione!" they cry out, rushing to her side and pulling her out of the glass case. She is then surrounded in a large group hug.

"Guys!" she laughs.

Ron stands back to look at her, "You're awake."

"Yes, I am. How long was I sleeping?"

Harry looks down at his feet and mumbles, "It's been two months."

Hermione and Draco shout at the same time, "TWO MONTHS?!"

The boys have just noticed the young prince. They all stare at him apprehensively then Percy asks, his nose high in the air. "Who's this?"

Draco just smirks at him. He places hand behind his back and bows to the boys. "I am Prince Draco of Malfoyda. I saw this beautiful damsel in the coffin and I was drawn to her. I kissed her and-"

"You kissed her!" the boys scream out, closing in on the prince. He had taken advantage of their dear Hermione.

He holds his hands out in front of him, "She woke up after I kissed her."

Hermione shouts out, "Stop!". All the boys turn towards her. She walks through her group of friends and up to Draco.

"You woke me up?" He nods silently.

She throws her hands around his neck and whispers in his ear. "Thank you."

Holding his hand, she turns back her friends. "This man saved me from the curse placed upon me. We must celebrate together."

The boys calm down upon seeing the joy on their princess's face. Bill and Charlie run up to the prince, shaking his hand in thanks. They are overjoyed that he has brought her back to them. The other boys are less receptive to the young prince but are grateful nonetheless.

They push open the door to the cottage, the boys in the lead, Hermione and Draco trailing behind. Draco notices a round object near the doorway. He bends down to pluck an apple from the nearby bushes. It is bright green and gives off the brightest shine he has ever seen although there was no sun around. It's perfect, almost too perfect. Rubbing it on the front of his cloak, he brings the apple to his mouth, "Oh, an apple."

"No!"


End file.
